


The Jealousy Angle

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Glee, High School Musical
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits





	The Jealousy Angle

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
exhausted  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fic](http://pennyplainknits.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [glee](http://pennyplainknits.livejournal.com/tag/glee), [hsm](http://pennyplainknits.livejournal.com/tag/hsm)  
  
  
_**Glee/High School Musical Fic: The Jealousy Angle**_  
**Title**: The Jealousy Angle  
**Warnings** None  
**Rating** PG  
**Fandoms** Glee/High School Musical Crossover  
**Summary**:_Kurt's first thought on seeing the newcomer at Glee, all long legs and smoothly muscled arms, was : where the hell has he been hiding? His second thought was: and what's with the hat?_  
**Pairings** Pre-slash, Kurt/Finn  
**Notes** Because Ryan Evens and Kurt NEED to meet. Un betad, written in a haze of tiredness. Totally self-indulgent silliness  
**Disclaimer**: Glee and HSM owned by Fox and Disney respectively. This is a work of transformative fiction, written for pleasure, not profit

Kurt's first thought on seeing the newcomer at Glee, all long legs and smoothly muscled arms, was _Where the hell has he been hiding?_

His second thought was _and what's with the hat?_.

Mercedes dragged her chair over to his and said, under her breath

"Who's the new cutie?"

Kurt shook his head, aware he was possibly staring, and tried for acerbity.

"He's not that cute." He eyed the new guy's skinny black jeans, tight grey t shirt, and black vest.

Mercedes snorted,

"Kurt, you are undressing him with your eyes. Just admit it."

Before Kurt could formulate an appropriately cutting comment to the effect that he did not drool over just any boy, no matter how blue his eyes or softly pink his mouth, Mr Shue came through the door, Rachel in tow. She was babbling something about Sondheim.

"Oh hey Ryan, you found it ok?" Mr Shue said to the new guy.

"No problem," Ryan said, adjusting his hat and flashing a brilliant smile.

"Guys!" Mr Shue raised his voice and glared at Rachel until she slid into the seat next to Finn. He gave her a little dimpled smile before turning back to Quinn and Kurt felt something in his stomach twist.

They all quietened down.

"So, regionals are almost upon us, and, Rachel, I know you've been, concerned about the choreography-"

Rachel sat up straighter and looked about to say something, so Mr Shue hurriedly continued,

"So, we're lucky that McKinley High is on the Julliard outreach programme for this year. Ryan's going to give our choreography a little extra something. Ryan, you want to introduce yourself?"

"Sure," Ryan straightened up from his sprawl at the piano. "Hi guys. I'm Ryan, I'm a Freshman at Julliard, double majoring in Choreography and Voice, and I'm going to be here for two weeks as part of the outreach programme." His gaze swept around the room, and Brittany perked up and twirled her hair.

_Wasting her time_ Kurt thought.

"So," Ryan said with a small smirk, "Let's see the way you move."

***

Two days later, Kurt had revised his opinion somewhat. Ryan Evan's was a drill sergeant. A really cute drill sergeant with good tenor and an exceptionally perky ass (Artie had had to snap his fingers in front of Tina's face when Ryan bent down to retie his Converse) but a drill sergeant nonetheless.

"Ok guys, take five!" Ryan called out, and Kurt collapsed gratefully into a chair and pulled out his handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his face. The choreography was amazing, but it might just kill them. Finn spent most of his time with his face screwed up in concentration, forgetting to sing half the time, and even the Cheerios looked slightly concerned.

"Hey cutie," Ryan sat next to him. He was barely sweating.

"Hey," Kurt said, used to the pet name after only two days. "So, did a Show Choir kill your mother? Because, really, that's the only excuse I can think of for the torture."

Ryan threw his head back and laughed.

"You're all doing great, honestly. You're vocal performances are fine, I'm just polishing the dancing." He stretched his legs out and flexed his feet.

"Just fine?" Kurt teased, feeling greatly daring.

"Better than fine," Ryan grinned. "In fact, I'm going to talk to Mr Shue about switching Finn's solo to you. Let him concentrate on the steps." He shot him a sly smile.

"Ryan," Rachel cut in before Kurt could do something embarrassing like hug Ryan while simultaneously defending Finn's honour, "tell us about Julliard. How hard is it to get in? What was your audition piece? What are the dorms like? Is it amazing being so close to Broadway? Is it-"

Ryan cut her off with a laugh, and looked around at the group that had drifted over. "Yes it is. It's hard work, but it's amazing. My audition piece was a show I choreographed back home in Albuquerque. I got basketball players dancing like Nureyev, so there's hope for you yet Puck." Puck looked affronted as Finn punched him on the shoulder. "And, as for dorms, I couldn't tell you. I have my own apartment. It was, kind of necessary."

"Because you need the space to dance when the muse strikes," Rachel nodded, knowingly.

A wicked look flashed across Ryan's face.

"That, and the fact that I needed it to have obnoxiously loud sex with my incredibly gorgeous boyfriend without people banging on the walls."

Tina burst out laughing, so hard Artie had to reach up and thump her on the back a few times. Quinn looked mortified _deal with it, princess_ Kurt thought irritably. Brittany looked dejected.

"Go talk to her," Kurt said to Mercedes, as Ryan called them back to their positions.

"'Women who should have known better' anonymous?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. I've seen that convertible out in the parking lot. It looks good with _all_ it's windows."

"Well, I don't get how she didn't know, he's pretty-"

Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"Fabulous," Mercedes finished.

"More fabulous than me?" Kurt asked.

"Honey, you know you're still my number one."

"You know it," he said, and they bumped hips before slipping into position as the introduction started.

***

"Great!" Mr Shue said, clapping. "You guys are great! Kurt, good hold on the last note, but watch your breathing in the refrain. Tina, I love what you're doing with the first verse, keep it up! Ryan, you got anything you want to add?"

"Some of you are still a little tight in the hips," Ryan said, walking over to Finn, and putting his hands on his hips. "Finn, you've got to loosen up. We're not doing the Robot out here." He forcibly moved Finn's hips from side to side, and Kurt watched, a little mesmerised, until Mercedes elbowed him in the side.

"Way to be obvious," she said.

"I'm studying the moves," he retorted.

"Like in baseball," Mr Shue called out, "Remember, Finn?"

"Exactly," Ryan agreed. He let let Finn's hips go, and slipped into a perfect batting stance, took a few imaginary swings. "Just, shake it all out, and we'll get started again."

"You play baseball?" Puck's voice was unbelieving, scornful. Ryan had spent most of yesterday forcing him to do the same four bars of choreography over and over again, and it seemed he was holding a bit of a grudge.

"Brings all the boys to the yard," Ryan winked.

"It just, doesn't seem like something you would," Puck began.

"Hey!" Finn put in angrily "What are you saying? Dude, did you forget who won us our last and _only_ match? Kurt was great! And I bet Ryan was too!" He beamed over at Kurt in triumph, and Kurt smiled hesitantly back.

Damn him, he thought, as Ryan stepped back and Quinn took Finn's hand for the first part of the dance. Damn him for being so sweet, and so oblivious, and so involved with Quinn.

Catching sight of Rachel, her mouth set in an unhappy line, he knew she was thinking the same thing.

***

"So, Finn, huh?" Ryan asked, hopping up onto the stage next to him. It was the second to last day of his placement, and, Kurt found, he'd be sorry to see him go.

"What about Finn?" Kurt said quickly. Damn, Mercedes was right. He really was that obvious.

"Yes, what about me?" Finn asked.

Kurt looked up at him.

"Just, hoping you're not pissed at me taking your solo," he said quickly.

Finn took him by the shoulders and gave him a little shake, and Kurt felt like his blood had been replaced with pop rocks, the way it fizzed through him.

"Dude, are you kidding? You're great! You totally kill that song."

"Um, thanks," Kurt said, feeling giddy as he watched Finn walk away.

Ryan patted him on the knee.

"You know, it was a baseball game got me and Chad together. Maybe you could-"

"I already joined the football team," Kurt pointed out.

"Hmmm," Ryan pursed his lips. "We'll think of something. Oh, I know! The jealousy angle! Damn, I wish Sharpay was here."

"Sharpay?" Kurt asked.

"My twin sister. Nothing can stop her once she starts plotting. She makes your little Cheerios look like toddlers playing dress up. Still, I've got an evening to plan."

"Why?" Kurt said, bewildered.

"Because you remind me of me," Ryan replied.

"I've got better dress sense," Kurt pointed out.

Ryan mimed being shot, and they laughed until the first chords of the song rang out, and Kurt had to scurry back into position.

***

"Well, guys," Ryan said, as they all stood in the parking lot after school to say goodbye. "It's been great, an absolute pleasure. You are going to blow them AWAY at regionals!"

"Thanks Ryan," Mr Shue shook his hand, and then Mercedes hugged him, and before Kurt knew what was going on everyone was hugging Ryan or slapping hands or knocking fists. Eventually, Ryan wound up in front of Kurt. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously from under the brim of his hat.

"Play along," he said softly, then he tilted his head down, and kissed Kurt softly.

Kurt gasped, but all Ryan did was bring up one hand to cup the back of his neck, and kiss him again, just pressing their lips together, sweet and gentle, with the merest flick of his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip as he drew away. Kind of perfect.

It was his first kiss. By the way Ryan gently rubbed the pad of his thumb across Kurt's lips, he guessed he knew.

"What-" Kurt began, thoughts swirling. Ryan had a boyfriend, why would he?

"Jealousy angle," Ryan said, over the hoots and cat calls of the rest of Glee. "Look at your boy."

"He's not my boy," Kurt corrected, but he risked a glance in Finn's direction. He looked, stunned, and shocked, and-upset?

"Works like a charm," Ryan grinned.

He waved off the wolf whistles, got into the car, and peeled out of the lot, waving over his shoulder one last time.

***

Kurt opened his locker the next morning, to find a new charcoal grey pinstripe newsboy cap, and a map of the New York subway system. There was a star shaped post-it stuck to the map.

"Trust me, he's thinking about it. Jocks just take a little time.

You'll need the map when you get into Julliard!

R"

Kurt smiled at the post it, and shut the locker door, only to see Finn standing against the next locker.

"Oh, hey Finn," Kurt said, proud of how level his voice was.

"Um, Kurt, I," Finn began. "I'm, still having trouble with the dance steps." He screwed his face into a cute frown. "Do you think you could go over them with me?"

"Me?" Kurt asked

"Yeah. You're really good. And, the way your hips move, it's. I need mine to move like that. For regionals, I mean." Finn looked hesitant, but determined.

"After school? Just the two of us?" Kurt suggested.

"Great!" Finn patted his shoulder "I'll see you in the studio!"

"Sure," Kurt said

He strolled off down the corridor, a little extra swing in his hips, and his new hat set at a jaunty angle.

Dance lessons? He could _totally_ work with that.

END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] The Jealously Angle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403882) by [read by lunchee (lunchee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee)




End file.
